Dark Runescape Wiki talk:Requests for adminship
I really think we should put the RFAs on hold. Right now, having 4 admins/b'crats, 16% of the editors who have EVER edited here are admins. But out of our common editors, 40% are already admins. We don't need this many people in such a small wiki. Plus, all of our admins don't even have 200 edits. Pathetic for an admin. 03:26, 17 April 2007 (UTC) I don't think anyone is going to come across this page unless they see the discussion tab is blue...but how come everyone's RFA is getting somewhere but mine? Jeez, you'd think I'd do what Shadowdancer did, (what did he do?) $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 12:30, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, there's no link. I'm so used to there being a link at the top of the page. Nevermind then. ^^ 14:19, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Mine isn't going anywhere either. 19:49, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Is there anywhere I can find out what sysop powers are like? I don't think I'm trusted here... $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 20:22, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, not unless you have them. I'll take a screenshot of what the RSW looks like from a sysop's point of view and explain it to you. 20:33, 17 April 2007 (UTC) I mean there has to be some wiki out there where someone will sysop me. $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 21:13, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :I dunno. I, for one, support you. I just think we have too many sysops in this wiki seeing how many actual active editors we have. 21:22, 17 April 2007 (UTC) It's not like sysops are some sort of giant power that only a couple people can have. If I were a b'crat (which will probably never happen ever) than I'd sysop every user that has been around for 2 months and has at least tried to make the wiki bigger and better. What bad could come of a lot of sysops anyway? $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 21:33, 17 April 2007 (UTC) It seems that every commonly editing user wants to be an admin! I RRREEEEAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYY think us admins should make some rules about nominating. Like: *Must have over 1000 edits *Must have been on the wiki for a month and a half *Must be trusted by an RSW and DRSW admin and Hyrule Link 23:58, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Chiafriend, I think you're being a bit overboard on the RFAs. The wiki is 3 days old. No one is going to have 1000 edits for months. No one is going to have been on the wiki a month and a half. DarkRSW is it's own wiki, it shouldn't be so reliant on RSW. And Hyrule Link is the founder and bureaucrat of DarkRSW, NOT the owner. You don't have the edits or have been here a month and a half, so don't say other people should. And I found what you said on my RFA rather rude, considering that I just found that the DarkRSW request had gotten through yesterday (I had been following it), and I didn't have much time last night to contribute. If you notice, I've been working tonight, and I already made a bunch more edits and carried over the cleanup template from RSW. 00:27, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :Errr... Cashman, you can't sysop anyone even if you are a beaucrat, unless there are only 2 or 3 people in the wiki. If there is already a community, meaning new wiki's don't count, then it must decide together. Crats are only part of the democracy, all users are equal. 00:47, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Well, the only reason I nominated myself was because Hyrule himself said he'd sysop me, and I never said he was an owner of the Wiki. I'm "going overboard" on the RFA's (I'm agreeing with you) because pretty much everyone is nominating themselves, and this wiki is only a few days old. 01:22, 18 April 2007 (UTC) *Message 1: I like nachos!!!!! *Message 2: Every single admin has only been here for less than a week...duh. Every single admin has less than 1000 contribs...sort of duh. *Message 3: Ilyas, you don't understand my statement. I meant I would be perfectly happy doing that. *Message 4: It's 1:20 A.M. where I am, and I feel drunk on Coca Cola! $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 05:20, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Next time I grab a can of Pepsi or Coke, I'll think it over. Coke doesn't contain any alcohol, though I get the point of the message. 13:56, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Them policies. Why does the person also need be an editor on the RuneScape Wiki? Similar name or not, they're two different wikis. What happens when someone is a highly active (300+ edits) and trusted user here, yet they aren't editing the RuneScape Wiki? Also, what's all this about needing support from administrators? I'd bring up the policy, but I'm sure everyone is aware of it. Scary Feet 23:37, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :I think we should keep it because the two wikis are sister wikis. But I have no other reason. :( 05:55, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::Indeed, I agree with Sacre Fi. They're two different wikis, something some people don't seem to be able to grasp. Chia, with all do respect, I have to disagree with your reason. It's not very good. 16:19, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::I know. :| 20:03, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm not directing that as an offence. I hope you didn't take it that way. I like your presence in the community if that cheers you up. 20:58, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::I know. :| 21:01, 22 April 2007 (UTC) New system We now will only make you a sysop if there is space, as theres no point in the entire wiki to be sysops. :Who says that? Please sign. And actually, there is a point in the whole wiki being sysops. Anybody who deserves the status, which is really nobody at the time, should be sysoped. 01:36, 28 April 2007 (UTC) One More Admin We will need one more admin as Huanghe63 stated himself that he was leaving RS, DRS Wiki and the RS Wiki. 08:35, 9 June 2007 (UTC) i will do it. i have seen Many a page Which needs Deleting and they have NOT been deleted yakonani 15:38, June 9, 2011